Surat
by koniko ninov
Summary: Hanya karena surat saja, Ochako Uraraka merasa sangat galau. Itu karena suratnya disangkutpautkan dengan Momo Yaoyorozu dan Shoto Todoroki.


_Boku no Hero Academia_ © _Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, typo(s), dkk._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Momo menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Deku-_ kun...

 _Deku-_ kun _menerima sepucuk surat dari Momo..._

Hanya dua kalimat itu yang terus menjadi pikiran Ochako Uraraka sejak pagi tadi. Tepatnya sebelum bel berbunyi, ketika Ochako datang ke sekolah lalu menemukan Izuku dan Momo sedang bercengkrama di halaman sekolah. Dan setelahnya manik cokelat Ochako melihat adegan gadis bertubuh idaman itu memberikan sepucuk surat pada pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat Ochako senyum-senyum ketika memikirkannya.

 _Surat apa yang diberikan Momo? Surat cinta?_

"... Ochako- _chan_?" suara parau gadis berambut hijau gelap memanggil Ochako untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ochako sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari bahwa ia melamun.

"Y-Ya, ada apa, Tsuyu- _chan_?" sahut Ochako sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sedang menyantap _bento_.

"Sedang melamunkan yang _tadi_ , ya?" Ochako lupa bahwa sahabat di sampingnya ini juga berada di sampingnya ketika tadi pagi melihat kejadian yang menjadi lamunan Ochako. Dan sejak awal Tsuyu memang sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut pendek itu ada rasa pada Izuku Midoriya.

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Ochako, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah tertangkap basah oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa kau berpikir itu surat cinta?" lagi-lagi ucapan Tsuyu tepat sasaran, semakin membuat Ochako kesulitan menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjawabnya. Namun akhirnya Ochako mengangguk pelan saja sebagai jawaban, dan ia pun mulai kembali menyumpit makanan dari _bento_ buatannya yang sempat terlantar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tanyakan langsung saja pada Yaoyorozu- _san_?" usul Tsuyu.

"Ja-Jangan!" Ochako cepat-cepat menjawab. Wajahnya semakin menghangat, namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya dengan jawabannya tadi. "M-Maksudku, biar aku saja yang tanyakan."

Tsuyu hanya mengguman setuju sambil mengangkat singkat bahunya, lalu kembali menyantap _bento_ nya yang tinggal setengah.

Dan Ochako kembali melamun. Merenungkan ucapannya terakhir tadi.

 _Apa kutanyakan saja?_

Dan pikirannya kembali tersadar ketika gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba—dan dengan gerakan cepat— mengambil telur dadar gulung di kotak _bento_ Ochako.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Ochako tidak melihat pemandangan pemuda yang disukainya mengobrol dengan primadona sekolahannya. Dan sejenak ia dapat berpikir bahwa itu bukan surat cinta—atau apalah yang membuatnya berpikiran mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Ochako dapat menghela nafas lega.

Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah dua kaleng jus jeruk, dan ia tidak mau membuat Tsuyu menunggu lama untuk segera meneguk minuman segar itu. Maka ia harus cepat-cepat bergegas menuju _vending machine_ yang berada di kantin.

Seperti dugaannya, kantin ramai. Manik cokelat Ochako dapat melihat sekelompok orang yang asyik tertawa bersama temannya sembari menikmati makan siang mereka, ada pula yang masih mengantri untuk menunggu mendapat makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada _vending machine_ yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menemukan dua siswa. Satunya berambut hijau, satunya berambut putih dan merah—Izuku dan Shoto. Ochako segera mengurungkan niatannya untuk mendekati mesin berisi minuman itu—entah karena malu bertemu Izuku atau apa, tapi pikirannya memerintahnya agar jangan dulu menghampiri _vending machine_.

Dan sekarang Ochako hanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kantin.

"Kyaaa~! Sudah kuduga mereka itu _pasangan_!"

"Benar, benar! Manis sekali~!"

"Kita jadi punya _asupan_ setiap harinya, deh!"

Telinga Ochako mendengar pekikan tertahan siswi-siswi yang duduk di meja dekat ia berdiri, entah hal apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Ochako tidak memedulikan mereka, tapi ucapan salah satu dari mereka menarik perhatiannya untuk memasang telinganya karena nama Izuku Midoriya disebut-sebut.

"Kau lihat tadi? Cara Midoriya menyerahkan surat cintanya pada Todoroki terlihat benar-benar manis! Midoriya memang seorang _Uke_!"

 _Hah?_ —wajah Ochako memerah mendengarnya. Dan buru-buru ia melihat ke arah _vending machine_ —di mana Izuku dan Shoto berada. Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada di sana. Namun ujung matanya melihat si rambut setengah-setengah sedang berjalan—sepertinya akan keluar dari kantin— sambil menyeruput kopi kaleng. Dan Izuku—entahlah, Ochako tak menemukannya.

 _Deku-_ kun... _menyerahkan surat cinta pada... Todoroki?!_

* * *

Deku- _kun_ dan surat, dan Momo, dan Todoroki. Perkara itu tak henti-hentinya membuat pikiran dan hati Ochako tidak tenang. Akibatnya terdapat warna gelap di lingkar mata gadis Uraraka itu, ia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan itu.

Dengan siapa Izuku memiliki hubungan khusus? Dengan Todoroki? Dengan Momo?

 _Yang pasti bukan dengan diriku_ , pikirnya muram. Tapi Izuku akan dengan Momo maupun Todoroki, itu tidak akan membuat Ochako merasa baik-baik saja—terlebih jika memang benar dengan Shoto Todoroki!

Pagi itu Ochako datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang lesu, ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Membuat sahabatnya khawatir saat melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS, Ochako- _chan_." ujar Tsuyu dengan suara paraunya yang khas, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran seorang sahabat. Ochako senang dengan perhatian sahabatnya yang satu ini, namun ia menolaknya dengan halus. "Tidak apa-apa."—jawab Ochako diiringi senyum tipis yang diharapkan dapat mengurangi kekhawatiran sahabatnya.

Mulut Tsuyu sudah terbuka untuk menampik ucapan Ochako, namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Uraraka- _san_!" panggil pemuda berambut hijau keriting dari jauh, yang kemudian berlari kecil untuk menghampiri gadis yang ia panggil barusan.

Wajah lesu Ochako segera digantikan oleh wajah gugup serta malu, Tsuyu yang memerhatikannya hanya tersenyum penuh arti—dan seketika ia lupa untuk memprotes kebohongan kecil Ochako tadi.

"A-Ada apa, Deku- _kun_?" Ochako bertanya dengan gugup, walau dalam hati ia luar biasa senang karena ia bisa bertatap muka setelah berhari-hari tidak berinteraksi dengan Izuku.

"Istirahat nanti bisa temani aku ke perpustakaan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya yang semakin membuat wajah Ochako memanas. "Untuk tugas kelompok kita yang akan dikumpulkan besok lusa." tambahnya, masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan surat dan Izuku, Ochako melupakan tugas kelompoknya dengan pemuda itu. Dan saat teringat akan tugas kelompoknya, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak berinisiatif untuk mengajak Izuku mengerjakan tugas bersama. "O-Oh, tentu!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!" ujar Izuku ceria lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ochako yang masih merona.

Tsuyu yang dapat merasakan suasana hati Ochako membaik karena pemuda tadi hanya dapat mengedipkan sebelah mata lebarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan acungan jempol.

Ochako merasa waktu jam pelajaran begitu lebih lama dan lebih membosankan dari biasanya. Tapi tak apa, karena setelahnya Ochako dapat menikmati _quality time_ bersama orang yang ia suka—walau hanya sebatas 15 menit saja. Tapi Ochako tetap meyakinkan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, langsung saja ia dan Izuku pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Suasana hening tanpa suara gaduh menyapa mereka ketika keduanya memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku. Tanpa banyak bicara, langsung saja Izuku memilah buku yang akan ia jadikan referensi, dengan Ochako yang hanya membuntutinya saja dan sesekali mengiyakan pendapat Izuku.

Melihat pemuda itu antusias melihat buku per buku membuat senyum Ochako mengembang. Ia senang hanya bisa berduaan dengan Izuku tanpa ada orang ketiga di antara mereka—tanpa ada Momo ataupun Todoroki. Oh, senyum gadis bersurai cokelat itu meluntur ketika dua nama itu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Deku- _kun_ ," panggil Ochako dalam bisiknya, takut mengganggu kosentrasi membaca orang lain. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, dan menunjukkan tatapan bertanya. Aktivitasnya mengambil dan membuka buku terhenti.

 _Tanyakan atau tidak?_

"Surat dari Yaoyorozu- _san_ yang waktu itu..." Ochako memilih opsi pertama, namun kalimatnya menggantung seperti masih ragu untuk melanjutkan terusannya. "surat cinta, kah?"

Tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang dapat mengganggu orang lain, Izuku hanya mengangguk untuk mewakili kata iya.

Hati Ochako terasa mencelos mengetahui jawabannya.

"Lalu surat yang Deku- _kun_ beri untuk Todoroki- _kun_...?" entah kenapa yang itupun ditanyakan, Ochako merutuki mulutnya sendiri dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu sempat menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir—mengingat. "Oh, itu surat cinta—"

"MIDORIYA- _SAN_!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara dengan volume besar menyahut Izuku, dan orang yang melakukan hal itu dengan sekejap mata mendapat tatapan tajam dan desisan 'sstt!' dari siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam perpustakaan—kecuali Izuku dan Ochako, mereka hanya menatap orang yang berteriak tadi dengan tatapan sedikit kaget dan bingung.

Ternyata orang yang membuat keributan barusan adalah Momo Yaoyorozu. Dengan enteng ia melangkah menghampiri si rambut hijau sembari memasang senyum minta maaf pada pengunjung perpustakaan yang merasa terganggu olehnya tadi. Kedatangan Momo tidak memperbaik keadaan Ochako, hatinya semakin saja terasa terlubangi.

"A-Ada apa, Yaoyorozu- _san_?" tanya Izuku berbisik setelah Momo menghampirinya. Mendengar suara Izuku yang tergagap—yang terdengar seperti sedang malu-malu di telinga Ochako— membuat perasaan gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu dihinggapi rasa cemburu.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis—senyum yang sampai membuat mata sipitnya tertutup menjadi garis lengkung. Ochako memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan dua orang itu dengan sebal. _Setelah mendengar pengakuan surat cinta dari mulut Deku-_ kun _, mereka mau memperlihatkan keromantisan mereka?!_

Hanya dengan melihat tingkah Momo saja Izuku sudah dapat menebak maksudnya. "Surat lagi?"

"Um!" Momo mengangguk semangat, senyum manis masih melekat di bibirnya.

Wajah Ochako langsung saja terasa sangat panas mendengar percakapan mereka. Terbakar api cemburu.

Sementara Izuku hanya mendengus sebal. "Tidak, aku tidak mau disangka homo lagi." Izuku membisikkan jawabannya dengan penuh penekanan setiap katanya—terutama kata homo.

Ochako yang diam-diam masih mendengar percakapan mereka—walau masih memalingkan wajah— tiba-tiba saja merasa penasaran. _Disangka homo karena menerima surat dari Momo?_

"Midoriya- _san_ , _please_..." nada Momo terdengar mengemis, dan tatapannya pun memelas. Mendengarnya membuat rasa penasaran Ochako meningkat, akhirnya pun wajah gadis berambut pendek itu kembali menghadap Izuku dan Momo. Kali ini ia siap menyimak percakapan Izuku dan Momo yang sepertinya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Izuku tampak merasa kasihan dengan tingkah Momo kali ini, namun ia tetap berpegang teguh pada tekadnya—agar tidak dicap sebagai _Uke_ oleh _Fujoshi_ dari kelas sebelah. "Sebaiknya surat itu diberikan langsung oleh Yaoyorozu- _san_. Dengan begitu, perasaan Yaoyorozu- _san_ juga akan tersampaikan pada Todoroki- _kun_ ," bisik Izuku dengan tenang, ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Momo. "benar, kan, Uraraka- _san_?"

Ochako tidak menjawab imbuhan yang Izuku ucapkan tadi. Ia masih mencerna kalimat pemuda yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengannya tadi. Ia menghubungkan ucapan Izuku tadi dengan adegan yang ia lihat kemarin-kemarin.

Momo pun tampaknya merenungi kata-kata Izuku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Momo mengangguk setuju. "Ayo, sampaikan. Semoga berhasil!" Izuku menyemangati, masih dalam bisikan. Sekali lagi Momo mengangguk, berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda dan pemudi itu.

Sementara Ochako Uraraka masih terbengong. Memikirkan kebodohannya, memikirkan kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan campur aduk—sedih, resah, sakit hati, cemburu. Tapi nyatanya pemikirannya salah total, lantas untuk apa ia merasa galau?

"Ayo kita lanjutkan—"

"AHAHAHAH—" kalimat Izuku terputus oleh gelak tawa Ochako yang tiba-tiba pecah saat ia menyadari begitu bodohnya dirinya belakangan ini hanya karena surat. Saat ini perasaannya luar biasa lega, rasa senangnya meletup-letup dan kegalauan yang selama ini merundunginya sirna begitu saja. _Benar-benar konyol,_ pikirnya.

Dan gadis keturunan Uraraka itu berakhir dengan usiran dari penjaga perpustakaan. Izuku Midoriya, yang tidak ikut tertawa dan tidak tahu-menahu perihal apa yang membuat Ochako tertawa pun ikut terusir.

 _\- end -_

* * *

Segala kritik dan saran silakan sampaikan melalui review, akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca karya hasil saya!


End file.
